<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Escaping Duty by Jarakrisafis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272458">Escaping Duty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis'>Jarakrisafis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rica does enjoy it when Bhelen manages to sneak away from his duties for a little while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bhelen Aeducan/Rica Brosca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 A Paragon of Their Kind Dragon Age Dwarf Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Escaping Duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts">inquisitor_tohru</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bhelen grinds against her and she has to bite down on her cheek to stop the moan that wants to escape. They can’t afford to be discovered. It’d be the scandal of the century if anyone found them. A casteless noblehunter is not meant to be seen in the halls, they’re meant to be brought in quietly and unobtrusively through the back passageways and not spoken of in polite company unless the Ancestors favour them with a child of the right sex. And certainly shouldn't be hiding out in the Prince's room while there's a feast in the main hall.</p><p>He leans in, nipping at her ear and she’s tilting her head to give him better access before she can consider the wisdom in the action. The door is right beside them and it’s not locked.</p><p>“We’ll be found before we get anywhere at this rate,” she hisses at him as he continues the slow roll of his hips that he’s been using so far.</p><p>His chuckle is near silent but she can feel his chest vibrating. He pulls out before pressing back into her until her legs wrapped around his waist and her tenuous hold on a stone lintel above her head are all that are keeping her up. “Fuck.” Her voice is no louder than her panting breaths that follow it.</p><p>“Good things come to those who wait, love.”</p><p>“Stop sodding teasing,” she gets out between thrusts that are far too gentle for her liking and he pulls his head back to look at her. Whatever she is going to say next is lost as he cuts her reply off with rolling thrust that slams her against the wall. She doesn’t mind the faint flash of pain, it’s just another sensation to add to the rest.</p><p>“As you wish.”</p><p>She lets her head fall back against the wall as he finally takes her how she likes it. Hard, fast, and without any more useless chatter. Just the feel of the wall through her shift, his cock, and the hand gripping her thigh tight enough to bruise while his other hand plays with her breasts.</p><p>“Fuck,” she thinks he says; it’s hard to tell given he’s muffling himself against her shoulder as he spills inside her.</p><p>It takes a moment before he speaks again. “Now we really can’t be seen,” he muses as he brushes a strand of hair that’s escaped its braid back behind her ear.</p><p>She laughs as she uncrosses her feet from around him and stands back up on wobbly legs. “Would your father even notice?”</p><p>She can feel the long stare as he sweeps his eyes over her. “If I look anything like you do right now, even he’s got to realise something’s up."</p><p>She smiles, dares to speak up to him as she never would with anyone else, “you do look . . .very well fucked.”</p><p>He smirks, “I know I have to go do my duty to my House, but I’d love to have some company tonight.”</p><p>There's a rumble in his voice that she knows means he’d love to continue now and is already making plans for later.</p><p>“I’ll be here,” she assures him.</p><p>She has nowhere else she’d rather be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>